


How does it work?

by platonicUnderling



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, ihavenoideathisisjustrandom, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are invited to a wedding. They cannot dance together during the reception, so Bokuto makes up for it later that night.





	

BokuAka  
How does it work? Bokuto Koutarou knew only one thing about love, and that one thing was that he didn't know anything at all. He did know, however, that the boy in front of him looked absolutely ravishing, and that every single bone in Koutarou's body was screaming to just touch him. 

How does it work? Akaashi Keiji thought he knew everything about love, but then here was this person in front of him who had upset his firmly placed beliefs. He didn't know what was happening, but his body was aching for it to happen faster. 

Their mouths both opened at the same time. This whole ordeal was much more 'ordeal-like' than they had imagined it to be. Bokuto was wearing a suit. Akaashi was wearing a towel. Neither one could have properly explained the events leading up to this moment, but the jist of it was that the wedding wasn't theirs but the night would be. 

Bokuto slowly removed his tie. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to let out what might have progressed into a groan at the sight of Akaashi slowly moving towards him. Akaashi, who was only wearing a towel. Akaashi reached up and pulled off Bokuto's jacket. He began to undo the buttons on the too-white shirt that Bokuto's aunt had insisted that he wear to the wedding. 

Koutarou shrugged off the shirt and backed Akaashi up onto the bed. "I-" "Shut up," laughed Akaashi. He pulled the taller man into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. It was like a switch had been flipped inside of him, and in that instant, Bokuto took control of the situation. 

What a situation it was. Both confused, and neither one completely sober, they fumbled about for a minute or two. Hands in hair, then on chests, then wrapped around Bokuto's belt that was still painstakingly clinging to his torso. Akaashi laughed again, and slid it out from around his waist and onto the floor. 

Koutarou stepped out of his pants and pulled Keiji into his arms. He spun around, pulling the smaller boy with him. "What are you doing?" Akaashi sputtered out. "Dancing," smiled Bokuto. He put one hand on Keiji's waist and took the younger's hand in the other. Bokuto spun them again, pulling a shout from the blushing mess of a boy that was clinging to his shoulder. 

"Koutarou!" Akaashi let out a strangled yelp as Bokuto dipped him. Bokuto smiled and began to waltz. They spun around the room, a giggling mess. 

One in boxers, the others naked, they danced without a care. There was no music like there was at the wedding. They listened to the heartbeats that seemed to beat as one. There were only four eyes in this room, and all of them gleamed with the thought, 'Don't let me go.' There was no glare of dissaproval. There was no sudden hand on the shoulder, letting them know that they were too close. 

They could never be too close. Not in here. Chests flush against each other, they stood in the center of the room. The dance was over, but they stayed there, just breathing. They probably would have stayed there forever, simply because for once there was no one to pull them apart. 

Bokuto took Akaashi's head in his hands. "Never leave me," he breathed out. "As if I could," Keiji whispered back. That was all they were. That was all they needed. Every color had been felt, but now, they were mixing colors together. Recklessly painting walls and floors and faces and hearts with no concern for the final outcome because 

Fuck it, it would be beautiful.


End file.
